


If You Must Leave

by joankindom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Chronic Illness, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Other, Poverty
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>莎拉·罗杰斯和薇妮弗雷德·巴恩斯很早以前就知道根本没有办法把他们的儿子分开。当然她们也没有去尝试就对了。</p>
<p>妈妈们眼中的史蒂夫·罗杰斯和巴基·巴恩斯。</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Must Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If You Must Leave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586431) by [camwolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camwolfe/pseuds/camwolfe). 



> Thanks for camwolfe's beautifully written story and her generosity to let me translate it to more Chinese stucky fans!
> 
> 谢谢camwolfe给我们带来这么美丽的故事，也感谢她愿意让我翻成中文给更多的stucy饭！

“巴基！把鞋子脱掉！”薇妮弗雷德在厨房喊着。巴基甚至都还没走过转角呢，但是如果不说他，他永远也不会主动脱鞋子的。

“我脱掉了！”巴基不高兴地叫道。薇妮弗雷德同时听到了鞋子踢到墙壁上的声音。她叹了口气，转过身，刚好看到巴基转过墙角往厨房走来。

“这是什么？”巴基问道，他的个头就只能看到炉子顶。

“炖汤。”薇妮弗雷德回答他。她得承认，叫炉子上那东西“炖汤”有点太抬举它了。它其实就只是一锅水，加上了所有薇妮弗雷德在厨房能找到的食材而已。

“闻起来好香啊。”巴基高兴地说，踮起脚尖想看看锅子里的东西。

薇妮弗雷德轻轻地把他从炉子前面推开。“先去洗个手，我也许可以让你在吃饭前尝上几口。”

巴基欢呼了一声，转身跑出了厨房。薇妮弗雷德不禁笑了起来。跟这比起来，她坐在门厅地板上绝望地想办法解决晚餐，哭泣的一下午都算不上什么了。巴基身上充满了能量，他每天都这么蹦蹦跳跳地从学校回家，脸上永远挂着明亮的笑容。

薇妮弗雷德转过身面向着炉子，脸上的笑容在看清楚锅里的东西后慢慢消失了。也许她可以再多加点水？这当然不能改进味道，但是好歹看上去会显得更满一点——

一个小小的，陌生的咳嗽声从她身后传了出来。她再一次转身，看到了一个小个子金发男孩正站在厨房门口。

“你好。”她轻轻打了声招呼。

那个男孩又开始咳嗽了。“你好。”他也向她打了声招呼，他的声音有些嘶哑，但对他这样的个头来说，竟出乎意料地坚定。

“哦，好吧。”巴基很快地又跑进了厨房。用手臂抱住了那男孩，完全忽略了后者嘟嘟囔囔关于这样不好看的话，把他按在自己的肩膀上。

“这是史蒂夫。”巴基很骄傲地向他妈妈介绍道。

“哦？”薇妮弗雷德说，“很高兴认识你，史蒂夫。”

“你好。”史蒂夫又说了一遍，同时正徒劳地想把自己从巴基的胳膊下面拯救出来，但巴基就只是伸出两只手臂抱住了他，把他抱得更紧了。

“史蒂夫是我的新朋友。”巴基欢快地说，忽略了他新朋友小声的抗议。史蒂夫最后终于好不容易挣脱了巴基，跳得比巴基还要高，几乎要把他撞倒了。巴基大笑了起来，朝后倒在客厅的地毯上。

“史蒂夫要留下来吃晚饭吗？”薇妮弗雷德问，回头向炉子看去。

“他可以吗？”巴基迫切地问他妈妈，爬回了厨房。史蒂夫跟在他后面，那双蓝色的大眼睛谨慎地盯着她看。

薇妮弗雷德仔细地观察着史蒂夫。他真的太瘦了，就算以他这样的年纪看，也还是太瘦了。他的皮肤也过于苍白了，从他刚才的咳嗽声中，她也足够判断出这孩子听起来并不妙。

“当然可以。”她说。

“太好了！”巴基大叫一声，“史蒂夫，过来看看我生日那天收到的书！”

史蒂夫冲薇妮弗雷德快速绽开一个笑容，跟着巴基跑出了厨房。

薇妮弗雷德盯着锅里的食物。这些应该够乔治和巴基吃了，她可以把自己的份让给史蒂夫。

从客厅里传来的一阵哭声让她知道宝宝睡醒了。薇妮弗雷德叹了口气，从炉子前转过身去。她在准备炖汤时喝的那几口应该足够她和肚子里的宝宝，至少今晚的份了吧。

 

莎拉·罗杰斯有点后悔为什么要租一个有这么多楼梯的公寓。

她今天轮了九个小时的班，一直站着。等她终于走到公寓楼前时，双腿都已经因为过于疲劳而开始颤抖了，眼前的楼梯今天看起来也格外地高耸。

莎拉叹了口气，抬脚开始爬楼梯。史蒂夫还在家里等着她。她在回来的路上买了点面包，刚好碰到面包师正打算扔它，因此低价卖给了她。

但是这也聊胜于无了。史蒂夫需要食物。

莎拉最后终于走到了家门前，开门走了进去。公寓里很暗，唯一的窗户透了点楼下街道边的灯光进来。她开了灯，因为突然的光亮眯起了眼。

这个公寓甚至都不能算是一居室。它就只有一个小房间，房间一侧小小的空间里，她和史蒂夫在那放了一张床垫。但是这也比流落街头要好了，而房间的墙壁也不会让史蒂夫因为冬天的严寒而在睡眠中冻死。莎拉仅能勉强支付这的租金，就不用说他们的食物，史蒂夫的衣服，还有他需要的各种药品了。

但是，这也总是可以过下去的。

史蒂夫在床垫上蜷成一团，手臂圈着一本莎拉没见过的书，睡得很熟。

莎拉看向另外一个小男孩，他正四肢大张地睡在史蒂夫的身边。他要比史蒂夫高，脸上带着健康的红晕，肤色也很红润。他比史蒂夫大不了多少，最多七岁。

莎拉疲倦地看着他们。这肯定是那天在门口，一手夹着棒球，一手夹着史蒂夫的小男孩。他介绍自己是.......他叫什么名字来着？巴迪？

莎拉轻轻地在床垫边跪了下来，小心地用手抚摸着史蒂夫细弱的胳膊。

史蒂夫马上就醒了，在柔和的灯光下瞌睡地看着她。

“嗨。”他高兴地说，坐了起来，向他妈妈的怀抱爬去。莎拉收紧了手臂。史蒂夫身上几乎只剩下骨头了，但是今天他的心跳感觉很有力。这很好。

“我没想吵醒你。”她轻声说道，“但是我觉得你的朋友也许早就应该回家了？”

史蒂夫看了一眼窗外，这才注意到外面的天色。“啊哦。”他从莎拉的臂弯爬了下去，爬向另一个小男孩。

“巴基，”他有些着急地轻声喊他，“巴基，快醒醒。”

巴基一下子就坐起来了。他盯着史蒂夫看了一会儿，这才看向莎拉。

“嗨，”他轻快地说，“我叫巴基。那天见过你了。”

莎拉不禁笑了出来，“我记得。”

“我觉得你早就应该回家了。”史蒂夫还是有些担心。巴基看了一眼窗外，点了点头。

“没错，我也许该走了。”他从床上跳了下来。

“等等，等等。”莎拉赶紧说，“太晚了，我们送你回家。”

“好的 。”巴基已经走到门口了，停下来等着史蒂夫从床垫上爬下来。

莎拉把面包放在了桌子上，锁上了公寓的门。男孩们在她前面蹦蹦跳跳地下了楼梯，兴奋地谈论着他们明天午饭时要参加的一场棒球赛。

莎拉知道史蒂夫的身体状况根本没办法应付棒球比赛中剧烈的奔跑，但是她什么也没有说。反正就算她说了，史蒂夫还是会去试的。

幸好巴基就住在街拐角，当他们走在去他家的公寓楼梯上时，莎拉已经精疲力尽，双腿也酸疼地要命，但是她不在乎。当他们走到二楼时，史蒂夫的呼吸突然卡在了胸中，他的脸色也开始变得苍白。

“史蒂夫。”莎拉刚开口就看到巴基停止在楼梯上蹦跶，一屁股盘腿坐在了楼梯转角的地方。

史蒂夫也停了下来，盯着巴基看：“你在干什么？”

“我累了，”巴基这么宣布道，“我需要休息一下。”

史蒂夫很感激地也在他身边坐了下来。莎拉谨慎地看着她的儿子，大概一分钟后，他的呼吸又重新变缓了。

巴基还在说着棒球比赛，但是他的眼睛没离开过史蒂夫。当他最后终于冲着他笑回去的时候，巴基这才咧开嘴笑了，重新站了起来。他朝史蒂夫伸出一只手叫他握着，令莎拉惊讶的是，史蒂夫竟然听话地抓住了他的手。

巴基的速度让史蒂夫踉跄了几下，但是他并没有放开他的手。三个人又重新开始爬楼梯，巴基把史蒂夫拉在他身后。

他们最后停在了一扇老旧的门前。巴基从口袋里摸出一把钥匙，刚把它塞进锁眼，门就从里面开了。

“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，你去哪了？”一个女人喊道，毫无疑问，这是巴基的妈妈。巴基有着和她简直一模一样的深色头发和蓝眼睛。

“我在史蒂夫家里！”巴基高兴地说，把史蒂夫的手高高地举了起来就像在举着什么奖杯。

“我很抱歉。”莎拉赶紧解释道，“我才回家，才看到他们俩。我不知道他......"

莎拉没有在讲下去，她意识到自己刚刚承认了让自己在这么迟的晚上，放自己六岁的儿子一个人待在家里好几个小时。

女人叹了口气。她肚子的隆起很明显，站在门口用手撑在后腰上：”巴基，进去，现在。”

“再见，史蒂夫！”巴基欢快地说，放开了史蒂夫的手，跑进了公寓。

“我很抱歉。”莎拉再一次道歉，把史蒂夫拉到她身后。

女人又叹了口气：“真的没关系。他不是第一次这么晚回来了，可能也不会是最后一次。”

“对不起。”史蒂夫说，莎拉脸上的表情像是被他暗哑的声音蛰到了。

女人低头对他笑了：“没关系，史蒂夫。如果他是跟你在一起的话，就没关系，他可以在外面待的久一些。

“我跟你说过了吧！“巴基响亮的声音从女人的背后传来，接着传来一声小婴儿的哭声。

“啊哦。”这是巴基的声音。

巴基的妈妈又叹气了：”我是薇妮弗雷德·巴恩斯。“她伸出一只手对莎拉说。

莎拉伸出手和她握了一下，另一只手仍放在史蒂夫瘦骨嶙峋的肩膀上：”我是莎拉·罗杰斯。“

“很高兴终于认识你了。”薇妮弗雷德说，“你是个护士？”

“是的，”莎拉回她说，“就在那边的医院里。”

“那太棒了。”她精神地说。小婴儿的哭喊声越来越大了，从公寓里又传来响亮的一声，好像是什么东西摔到了地上。

“啊哦。”又是巴基的声音，薇妮弗雷德闭上眼睛沉默了一小会儿。

“晚安。”她对莎拉说，她的眼睛闪着善意，脸上挂着微笑。

“晚安。”莎拉说，把史蒂夫往自己身上推了推。

“再见，巴基！”史蒂夫在妈妈把他拉下楼梯的时候朝门里喊道。

巴基很快地冲出了门厅，用力地朝史蒂夫挥手，“再见，史蒂夫！“

薇妮弗雷德伸出一只手，把巴基拉了回去。

“他们人很好，对吧？“史蒂夫轻快的声音从楼梯上传来。

“非常好。“莎拉也这么觉的。

 

从那以后，每个星期，莎拉都可以看到巴恩斯家的人。如果她下班回家后没有看到史蒂夫，就会去巴恩斯家，总能找到他。史蒂夫会在沙发上，巴基的身边很快乐地蜷成一团，安然无恙，暖暖和和，吃饱喝足。

莎拉喜欢薇妮弗雷德·巴恩斯，她真的很喜欢她。她是个明事理的女人，莎拉很尊重这点。她的孩子们也很友爱，又懂礼貌，除了有点精力过剩以外。她的丈夫不常在家，但是每次看到他的时候，他也总是会对莎拉微笑点头。

但是莎拉对薇妮弗雷德的喜欢掩盖不了她的内疚。她心里很明白，薇妮弗雷德在帮她养史蒂夫，给他做饭，照顾他，就好像他是她的儿子一样。莎拉注意到史蒂夫每次从巴基家回来后，脸色总是很红润的。她注意到史蒂夫的肚子吃饱之后，总是比平常更有精神，他晚上从巴恩斯家暖和的公寓回来后，咳嗽也变得越来越少了。

莎拉试图停止这一切。她叫史蒂夫不要待在巴基家，要回家吃饭，他也听话地这么做了。但是莎拉很少可以按时回家给史蒂夫做饭，做饭的前提当然是她有足够的钱去买食物。

“对不起，对不起。”她会在夜深人静的时候对史蒂夫低语，听着他躺在她身边，呼吸卡在胸膛里的粗粝声。她会紧紧地环抱住自己的儿子，不顾一切地想要替他挡下夜晚所有会刺激他肺部的寒气。

 

一天，莎拉下班回家的时候，史蒂夫还没回来。她这星期所有的工资都用来交房租了，这之前的工资也都花在了史蒂夫的医药费上了。这意味着他们今晚没有钱吃饭了。莎拉在医院里随便吃了几口，这也是她这两天唯一的食粮。

要是她有一点钱，哪怕是一分钱，她都会拿来给史蒂夫买东西吃的。她拥有的所有东西，她做的所有事，都是为了他。

她知道她的邻居们都在说什么。她知道她的同事都在她背后说什么。路易莎，莎拉在医院里一起共事了三年的同事，在莎拉把那么点微薄的工资塞进口袋里时笑了起来。

“我打赌她又要去把这钱花在她那个儿子身上了。”她低声对玛格丽特这么说，她们走在莎拉的后面，“这根本没有意义，你听过她那个儿子的呼吸声吗？如果他能再多活几个月都算她走运的了，更别说几年——”

莎拉猛地转过身，瞪着她们两个人，让两个人都噤了声，僵在了原地，甚至因为莎拉严厉的瞪视而稍稍后退了一些。路易莎最先恢复过来，她对玛格丽特咯咯笑着快步走过了莎拉身边。

莎拉试图忘掉那个女人无情的言论，但它们仿佛就卡在那儿甩不掉了。

她坐在他们小小公寓角落摇摇摆摆的桌子旁，盯着眼前的纸看着。她绝望地想着自己是不是能够承担得起下个月的房租。如果她下个星期多值两个班，然后再下个星期多值三个班，也许差不多可以够了。

钥匙在锁眼里转动的声音把莎拉从沉思里拉了出来。她抬起头，对走进来的史蒂夫重新挂起了微笑。

“嗨！”史蒂夫高兴地说，关上了身后的门，跑过来吻了一下妈妈的脸颊。

“嗨，”莎拉强迫自己对着儿子正常地微笑，“你放学后去了巴基家吗？”

“没错！”

莎拉这才注意到史蒂夫手上新鲜的面包卷。他正小心翼翼地撕着面包，献宝似的把手上大的那份递给了她。

“给你。”他的声音很轻快，跳上了她旁边的椅子，把细弱的手臂放在了桌子上，往嘴里塞剩下的面包卷。

“你哪里拿来的面包？”她把手里的面包转了过来。

“巴基的妈妈给我的。”史蒂夫依然很高兴，“我们晚上还喝了汤，但是她说我可以把这个带回家。我想分点给你。”

“我在医院里吃过了，谢谢你了，史蒂夫。”她把那块面包还给了他，史蒂夫耸了耸肩，接过了面包。

莎拉看着史蒂夫吃着面包，有什么东西突然攥住了她的心脏。她一下子站了起来，差点把椅子弄倒了。她穿上外套，轻柔地把史蒂夫的帽子重新套回到他的头上。

“我们要去哪？”史蒂夫困惑地问，但莎拉就只是抓起他的手，把他拉出了公寓。

他们在街道上快速地穿过，莎拉依旧没有回答史蒂夫的问题。

“为什么我们要去巴基家？”史蒂夫又问了，莎拉弯下腰，轻松地抱起了史蒂夫，为自己的儿子竟然这么瘦小感到难过。

“我要跟他的妈妈谈谈。”莎拉的声音很僵硬，但她在爬楼梯的脚步丝毫没有减速。史蒂夫抱紧了他的妈妈，没有吭声。

莎拉在巴恩斯家门口放下了史蒂夫，但还是抓着他的手，用另一只敲了敲门。

过了一会儿，薇妮弗雷德从里面打开了门。汤的香气从她身后飘了出来，莎拉的肚子不由自主地叫了起来。

“莎拉？”薇妮弗雷德微微皱起了眉头，“怎么了？”

她的肚子现在已经非常大了，用一只手托着它，另外一只则牵着一个扒在她腿边，看上去好像刚学会走路的孩子。

巴基突然从他妈妈的双腿后面出现了。

“史蒂夫！”他高兴地叫了一声，薇妮弗雷德在他跑过她身边时拽住了他的上衣。

“我们不需要你做慈善。”莎拉冷冷地说，“我很感激你，真的。但是我不需要你替我养我的儿子。”

“莎拉——”薇妮弗雷德开口。

“我知道我没有丈夫，”可是莎拉继续说道，“我知道我只是个护士，但是我已经尽力了。我不.......我不需要你来养他。他是我的儿子，是我的责任，我可以照顾好他！”

“我知道。”薇妮弗雷德就只是这么回答，“我知道，莎拉。”

“那么你为什么——”

“我们自己够了。”她打断了她，脸上还是柔和的表情，“我们现在自己足够了 ，莎拉。日子不好过，但是乔治升职了，我们自己够吃的。也许不算多，但是我的孩子们和丈夫都可以吃饱喝足。我有多出来给他的份。这不是在做慈善。”

“你不需要——”莎拉说，突然觉得自己马上就要哭出来了。

“我想要这么做。”薇妮弗雷德再一次打断了她，“如果我们反过来 ........"

“但是——”莎拉还想说点什么。

“如果情况反过来，我也会希望你为巴基做同样的事。”她坚定地说。

莎拉看进她的眼睛里，收紧了下巴，不想在自己的儿子面前哭出来。

“请让我帮忙。”薇妮弗雷德的声音柔和了下来，“拜托。”

史蒂夫拽了拽妈妈的手，她低下头去看他，看他苍白的皮肤，金色的头发，脸颊上耸起的颧骨。

她咬紧牙关，终于点了点头，眼睛还是没有离开史蒂夫的脸，然后转过头抬起来看向薇妮弗雷德。

“谢谢你。”她尽可能声音平稳地说。

薇妮弗雷德也点了点头，但是莎拉已经牵着史蒂夫温暖的手走到了楼梯口。

 

那天晚上，莎拉躺在床上听着史蒂夫在她身边的呼吸声，他的肺今天感觉好一点了，她在他的心跳声里，胡思乱想地慢慢进入了梦乡。

 

 

又过了一个月，莎拉都没再见到薇妮弗雷德了。

一天晚上，她和史蒂夫已经上床睡觉了。虽然她把外套都铺在了被子上，但还是阻止不了寒气的入侵，史蒂夫紧紧缩在她身上。外面寒风呼啸着刮着窗户的声音让她有些睡不着。

突然，门上传来一声闷响，莎拉一下子坐了起来，史蒂夫在她身边翻了个身，迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛。

莎拉跑去打开了门。巴基站在那儿，眼睛瞪得滚圆，脸色甚至比史蒂夫还要苍白。

“巴基？”史蒂夫晃晃悠悠地从房间里走了出来。

还没等巴基开口，莎拉就已经动了起来。她套上了外套，把史蒂夫的也扔给了他。

“是我妈，出了点问题，不对劲。我去找约翰逊小姐，她帮我妈妈接生，但是她不在，我哪里都找不到她，大家都睡觉了，没有人出来，我只好到这来——”

莎拉拿起一件史蒂夫的旧外套，一边穿鞋子一边把衣服套在了巴基的肩膀上。他没穿外套，甚至连毛衣都没穿。

“史蒂夫，快起来。”莎拉朝屋里喊道，但是史蒂夫已经在门口穿鞋子了。

他们小跑着向巴基家奔去。史蒂夫甚至都没抗议莎拉上楼梯前把他抱起来的举动。

巴基在前面领着他们进了屋子。

一踏进房间，莎拉就感觉到了混乱。至少屋子里很暖和，但是太吵了。

丽贝卡歇斯底里地在地毯上边爬边叫。薇妮弗雷德正跪在地板上，一只手按着肚子，另一只手用力地攥着地毯。乔治跪在她面前，双手抚摸着她的背，脸上一片惊慌失措。

莎拉放下史蒂夫后就马上脱掉了外套，任它滑落在地板上。

“史蒂夫，巴基，把丽贝卡带到房间里去。”

巴基抱起地上的婴儿，和史蒂夫匆匆忙忙地进了房间，关上了门。莎拉跪在薇妮弗雷德身边。

“不太妙。”薇妮弗雷德喘着气。

“不会有事的。”莎拉的声音坚定而自信，她卷起袖子，“乔治，我需要热水和毛巾。”

但他就只是眼神空白地看着她。

“现在。”莎拉大声说，乔治这才跌跌撞撞地爬了起来。莎拉转过头继续自己的工作。

宝宝在两个小时之后出生了。是一个健康的女婴，心肺系统显然很正常，因为她已经迫不及待地开始利用它们了。

薇妮弗雷德在莎拉把宝宝放在她的臂弯时哭了出来。乔治跪在她们身边，眼睛睁得大大的。

“看吧？一切都很好。”莎拉跟他说，接着去帮母女两个清理了。

一直都是这样，总会好的。

当阳光开始从窗户中照射进来的时候，薇妮弗雷德和宝宝都已经在沙发上舒服地睡着了。乔治闭着眼睛坐在她们身边。

莎拉轻轻打开卧室的门，史蒂夫和巴基一人一边睡在床上，丽贝卡舒服安全地躺在他俩之间。

莎拉慈爱地看着他们。下午才轮到她值班，她坐进了床旁边的扶手椅上，打算先睡几个小时。

 

男孩们九岁的时候，他们越来越经常跟别人打架。

薇妮弗雷德知道巴基和史蒂夫有时候会和街道上的其他男孩子打架。她并不担心。他们能出去用掉点精力是好事。这会让他们变得更加坚强。

但是现在事情有点过度了。巴基开始捂着他的肋骨，按着他裂开的嘴唇回家。史蒂夫通常看起来更糟糕，虽然在薇妮弗雷德帮他清理伤口的时候，他从来不会叫。巴基则总会哀叫，试图从她的手下溜走，而史蒂夫就只是沉默地站在那里，只是在薇妮弗雷德试着帮他清理伤口里的尘土和砂砾的时候略有些反抗。

“为什么总发生这种事，巴基？”她最后实在受不，还是问了。丽贝卡正尖叫着在沙发上跳来跳去，而小女婴爱丽丝则正在和巴基的鞋带奋力抗争着。

“它就是发生了。”巴基嘟囔着说，虽然脸上都是土，但还看得出他正绷着一张脸。

“楼下的海伦说她的儿子们都没有惹这么多麻烦。”薇妮弗雷德严厉地说，“就只有你和史蒂夫，经常衣服被撕得破破烂烂，满嘴是血地回家。”

巴基又绷起了脸：“这又不是我的错！他们老是因为史蒂夫个子最小就欺负他，还以为史蒂夫肯定不会还手，但史蒂夫每次都会还手。所以他们就生气了，更使劲地欺负他，我每次都想阻止他们，但他们都比我们大。”

薇妮弗雷德叹了口气：“你们就没想过跑吗？”

巴基固执地双手抱胸：“史蒂夫不能跑太长时间。他们会抓住我们的。”

薇妮弗雷德把毛巾轻轻地放在了柜台上：“巴基......"

巴基就只是看着她。

“就......试着保护自己。”她最后只能这么说，轻轻拍了拍巴基的鼻子。“等你长大了，还要靠这张脸吸引小姑娘呢，不要现在就破相了。”

巴基吐了吐舌头，跑到沙发上和丽贝卡玩起来了。薇妮弗雷德叹了口气，去把爱丽丝解救出来，免得被她的哥哥姐姐踩到。

在她正哄着爱丽丝睡觉的时候，巴基跑进了房间，伸出双臂抱住了她。

“爱你。”巴基埋在她的腰间这么说，然后就跑回客厅了。

薇妮弗雷德看着他跑了出去。

 

他们十一岁的时候，两个人第一次吵架了。

莎拉在踏进公寓的那一瞬间就知道有什么事情不对劲了。史蒂夫一个人坐在桌子旁边，在本子画着画。她知道他在因为什么而生气，看他在画纸上下笔的那个力度，更不要说史蒂夫竟然没有和巴基在一起？！

“今天过得怎么样？”莎拉语调随意地问道，小心地把她好不容易有钱买来的食物放在一边。

“挺好的。”史蒂夫嘟囔着，连头都没有抬，“你呢？”

“不错。”莎拉说，“巴基放学没跟你一起回来？”

正如她预料到的那样，史蒂夫的脸绷得更紧了：“没有。”

莎拉舒服地窝进了史蒂夫对面那张摇摇摆摆的椅子里。她的背又开始疼了：“这可真奇怪。”

“一点也不奇怪。”

“你们两个吵架了吗？”

史蒂夫手里的铅笔差点就要划破画纸了：“是的。”

“想告诉我这是怎么回事吗？”

“不想。”

“好吧。”莎拉小心翼翼地说，“如果你想告诉我，你知道我会愿意听的。”

“好的。”史蒂夫喃喃道，更深地窝进了椅子里。

莎拉叹了口气，开始准备晚餐了。

 

一个星期以后，莎拉回到家发现史蒂夫依旧坐在桌子旁。这次他在盯着他的作业看，脸还是绷得紧紧的。

莎拉正想开口跟他打招呼，史蒂夫就抬起了头，他的脸出现在光亮之下。莎拉倒吸了一口气，手上的袋子掉在地上。

“发生了什么事？”她跪在史蒂夫的椅子旁边问他，把他的脸转了过来。

史蒂夫试着摆脱他妈妈的手，想把脸转向墙的那一边：“没什么。”

“‘没什么’你的脸会变成这个样子？”莎拉气急败坏地说，一边再次把他的脸转了过来。史蒂夫最后终于看向他妈妈的眼睛了，这只让莎拉更想哭。他的左眼周围已经肿起来了，现在开始变得黑紫。鼻子也破了，嘴巴和下巴都是血，看得出他在匆忙中想把它们擦掉。他的整半张左脸都沾着土和泥，剩下半张都是擦伤。那伤痕和伤口很明显是一只靴子留下的，占了史蒂夫半张脸颊。

“这是谁干的？”莎拉轻声问，从桌子上拿来一块湿毛巾，轻轻地帮他擦着伤口。

“没谁。”史蒂夫嘟囔着，眼睛盯着地板看。

莎拉犹豫了一下：“这不是巴基干的，对吧？”

史蒂夫一下子抬起了头，眼睛睁得老大：“不是！当然不是他！”

“好的好的！”莎拉赶紧说，“我没这么想。我就是确认一下，我知道你们两个吵架了——”

“巴基永远都不会这么做的，对谁都不会！”史蒂夫说，他的眼睛还是睁得老大，“罗伊，诺曼和阿尔非这么对我，只是因为巴基没和我在一起，巴基没和我在一起是我的错，因为我对他很坏，所以这件事也是我的错——”

“史蒂夫。”莎拉轻声说，“谁都不该这么对你。他们真是坏孩子，我应该跟他们的妈妈谈谈——”

“不要！”史蒂夫几乎尖叫起来，差点从椅子上跌了下来。

莎拉抓住了他，轻轻地扶起他：“好吧，好吧。但是史蒂夫——”

“没事的。”史蒂夫固执地说，“我不需要巴基在身边保护我。我自己可以的。”

“我知道。”莎拉说，“但是有个人一起总是好的，不管怎样。”

史蒂夫耸了耸肩，又低头去看地板了。

 

他们刚吃完晚饭，就传来了敲门声。

莎拉打开门，薇妮弗雷德站在门外，她的手搭在巴基的肩膀上。巴基板着张脸，双手环在胸前。

“晚上好，莎拉。”薇妮弗雷德语调平稳地说，“史蒂夫在家吗？”

“史蒂夫！”莎拉扭头叫了一声，转过头来安慰地笑着看着巴基。他正固执地盯着他的脚。

“不好意思打扰你了。”薇妮弗雷德说，“但是我一分钟也无法忍受巴基整天在家里垂头丧气，无精打采的样子了。所以我叫他穿上鞋，来你家来向史蒂夫道歉，不管是不是他——哦！”

薇妮弗雷德看到了站在莎拉身后的史蒂夫，不禁倒抽了一口气。莎拉保护性地伸出手臂环在她儿子瘦弱的肩膀上，在门厅昏暗的灯光下，史蒂夫脸上的青肿和擦伤依旧很明显。

 

巴基盯着史蒂夫的脸，双目圆睁：“史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫的脸还板着，双臂环在胸前，几乎和几分钟前的巴基一模一样。

“发生了什么事？”薇妮弗雷德捂着嘴巴问。

莎拉以为史蒂夫脸上的鞋印已经很明显了，但她还是开口解释了：“很显然史蒂夫和一些男孩子打了一架——”

“是谁？”巴基大声问他。他的脸都红了，双手紧紧握拳，“又是罗伊和阿尔非吗？”

"谁都不是！”史蒂夫反驳他。

巴基沉下脸：“再让我看到他们，我一定会上去好好揍他们一顿，让他们流一个星期的血——”

“巴基！”薇妮弗雷德警告他。

“我不需要你来帮我报仇！”史蒂夫冲他喊道，莎拉叹了口气，“我可以照顾好自己！”

巴基盯着他的脸：“你难道没看到你这张脸吗？”

“你又在乎什么呢？”史蒂夫又把手臂环在胸前了，“我以为你说过以后都不想和我做朋友的。”

巴基皱起眉头，眼睛还是盯着史蒂夫脸上的伤口：“我不是这个意思，史蒂威，你知道我不是这么想的，我那时只是气坏了，气你说我在学校里一塌糊涂。”

“我没这么说！我只是说你不应该再抄安妮的作业了！”

“然后你就说我应该再努力点，但是你知道我已经很努力了，我就是不擅长写作，你知道的——”

“我说了我会帮你的！我只是不想你再惹麻烦了，格莱姆小姐这个星期已经对我们发过两次火了！”

“孩子们。”薇妮弗雷德插了进来，“不要说了。”

他们两个都停了下来看着她。

“听起来你们两个都不是有意凶对方的，是吗？”

“是的。”他们两个异口同声地回答道。

“好了，那么……”她轻轻地摇了摇巴基的肩膀。

“我很抱歉。”巴基嘟囔着说。

史蒂夫一开始还是板着脸看着他，但最后还是放下了手臂，“我也很抱歉。”

巴基阴沉的脸色马上从他的脸上消失了。“想来看看我昨天从哈罗伊德那里赢来的石头吗？”

“好的。”史蒂夫说，巴基欢呼了一声，转身向楼梯跑去，史蒂夫紧随其后。

“史蒂夫，你的外套。”莎拉在后面紧张地叫道，薇妮弗雷德摇了摇头。

 

 

史蒂夫在三个月之后病倒了。

这天中午，只有巴基一个人从学校回来。薇妮弗雷德问他史蒂夫在哪儿，巴基只是耸了耸肩。

“我猜他今天生病了。我等下就去他家看看。”

他当然会去。巴基几分钟之后就出了门，但是很快又回来了，紧皱着眉头。

“她说我今天不能见他。”

薇妮弗雷德正在哄着不停尖叫的爱丽丝，同时还要看着丽贝卡，免得她不小心把锅从炉子上拽下来：“我保证他明天就会去学校的。”

“我不知道。”巴基说着从她怀里抱过爱丽丝，“他上个星期有三天都没来。”

“可能是得了流感。”她安慰道。

但是薇妮弗雷德心里知道也许事情不会这么简单。对史蒂夫来说，永远不会那么简单。

 

她猜的没错，那个星期，巴基每天都独自一个人回家。虽然他每天放学都会去史蒂夫家，但是莎拉每次都会叫他回家。

“我搞不懂为什么连史蒂夫的面都不让我见？哪怕是一分钟也好，我就想跟他打个招呼。”一天中午，巴基皱着眉头这么说。

“也许史蒂夫需要休养。”薇妮弗雷德说，但她脸上镇定的面具在巴基转过头的时候就垮了下来。 

 

“你今天可以跟我一起去吗？”巴基在一个星期天中午这么问她。他已经整整一个星期没见过史蒂夫了，他脸上皱起的眉头仿佛已经永久地刻在那里了。“也许她不会让你回家的。”

“好的。”薇妮弗雷德依旧很轻松随意地说，“我把妹妹们送到海伦家待几个小时，等我几分钟？”

巴基露出了这个星期来第一个笑容，薇妮弗雷德赶紧去安顿她的女儿们了。 

 

等她把女孩们在海伦家安顿好时，巴基已经很不耐烦地等在门口了。

“快点。”他说，几乎是脚不沾地地开始下楼梯了。

薇妮弗雷德听她儿子的话也快步跟上去了。

 

巴基几乎是跑下了楼梯，开始不耐烦地等着他妈妈赶上他。等他们最后终于来到史蒂夫家门前的时候，薇妮弗雷德已经是上气不接下气了，她真不明白莎拉和史蒂夫怎么能每天都爬这么多层楼梯！

她敲了敲门，看了巴基一眼。他正迫切地盯着门看，就好像想用他的意志力破门而入一样。

没有人应门，薇妮弗雷德的心沉了下去，但她知道巴基正在看着她。所以她镇定了一下心神，又敲了几下。

“莎拉？”她说，“是我。”

过了一会儿，门开了。

莎拉站在门后面，比上次见她的时候还要瘦，她的脸颊凹了下去，双眼通红充血。

“莎拉？”薇妮弗雷德轻轻叫了她一声。

莎拉用手揉了揉眼睛。“不好意思，不好意思，快进来。只是，我要去上班了，我已经误了好几天班了，我们需要钱付房租，我不能再不去了，不能不去了，但是我不能......我不能......"

薇妮弗雷德走了进去，巴基跟在她后面，眼睛睁得老大。他之前的不耐烦都消失了，现在看起来甚至有点不情愿地踏进了房间。

窗户大开着，但是房间里还是很闷，还有些发霉的味道。莎拉靠着桌子，双臂环着自己瘦小的身躯。

“我不知道该怎么办，”她的声音很沙哑，“我不能离开他，薇妮，我不能，但是我们需要钱，他需要药，需要食物，需要更新鲜的空气，但是我给不了他这些，给不了。”

薇妮弗雷德可以听到史蒂夫的呼吸声了。那是一种可怕的，粘稠的，同时又粗哑的声音。每一声听起来都像是一次拼命挣扎。

她把手放在莎拉的手臂上无声地安慰了她一会儿，也跟着巴基进去了。巴基正小心翼翼地向公寓里唯一的卧室走去。

“史蒂夫？”他小声唤道。

史蒂夫在床上蜷成一团，睁着眼睛，但只是眼神空白地盯着墙看。在薇妮弗雷德和巴基走进来的时候，他动都没有动。

他的皮肤很苍白，但脸上却泛着一种发烧带来的粉色，这只能更加映衬出他又消瘦了。他原本就没多少肉，现在看起来简直就是皮包骨了。

他的每一次呼吸都让他整个身体颤抖起来。就好像每一次呼气和吸气都耗尽了他的全部力量。

“史蒂夫？”巴基又叫了一声，史蒂夫还是没看他，他脸上的神情表明他根本就没有听见他。

巴基小心翼翼地爬上床垫，来到史蒂夫身边。薇妮弗雷德下意识地伸出一只手想阻止他，但又收了回去。这没有用的，至少对他们两个来说没有用。

巴基躺在了史蒂夫的身边，面对着他。

“史蒂夫？”他这次的声音更小了。最后，史蒂夫的眼睛终于转向了巴基。

他笑了。他的嘴唇干燥，还脱皮了，他的眼神依旧呆滞。

“巴基。”他的声音听上去很高兴，他盯着巴基看了一会儿，眼神又变回一片空白，脸上的笑容也慢慢消失了。

薇妮弗雷德走出了房间，莎拉还站在厨房里，她的双手捂着嘴巴，想要把哭泣声堵回去。

“他不吃东西。”她轻声说，“我试了又试，但他就是不吃。”

她指了指桌子，那上面是好几盘打包得整整齐齐的食物，“楼里的其他人......他们一直拿食物过来。他们什么也没要求，没有叫我回报他们什么。我每次打开门，门口都有东西。但是他，有这么多吃的，但是他就是吃不下。”

“我很抱歉。”薇妮弗雷德轻声说，莎拉摇了摇头。

“我得去上班了。”她又说了一遍，“我不可以感到疲倦，薇妮，你知道我不可以的。我们需要那份钱，我不能被解雇，但是要是，要是......"

"我会陪着他的。”薇妮弗雷德语气坚定地说，“巴基和我会留下来，我们会待到你回来的。如果有需要的话，我们可以待得更久点。”

莎拉闭上眼睛，更多的眼泪从她的脸颊滑过：“如果在我离开的时候，他有什么不测呢？”

薇妮弗雷德深吸了一口气：“不会的，莎拉。”

莎拉重新张开眼睛看着她。看着她指着卧室。

“你听到他在里面的声音了吗？你听到他的呼吸声了吗？”

“嗯。”她低声应了一句。

“这不是一个要放弃的人发出的声音。”薇妮弗雷德的声音依旧很坚定，“他在努力。他在用他全身的力量呼吸着，他不会停止抗争的。”

莎拉深吸了一口气，再次揉了揉她的眼睛，点了点头，张开了眼睛。

“我得走了。”她低声说，“我不能迟到的。”

“我们会好好照顾他的。”

莎拉没有笑，但是她的面部表情稍稍放松了：“我知道。”

莎拉走的时候没有往卧室瞧上一眼，关上门的时候也没有回头看，但是薇妮弗雷德听到了她在走廊里的哭泣声。

她开始干活了。她打开所有盘子上的食物，最后选了一碗汤，那汤看上去很清淡，适合所有人吃。

她一直听到巴基在讲话。

“你没有错过什么，史蒂威，但是没有你我觉得学校好无聊。我们中午的时候玩了棒球，但是天太热了，朱莉伤着了她的膝盖，所以我们只好回到教室里了。哦，还有，埃里克在吃中饭的时候在长凳上亲了萨丽，萨丽很生气，她和安妮一直在回家的路上朝我们扔石头。埃里克想扔回去，我叫他不要这么做，我这么做是对的，因为她们也朝维克多扔石头了，维克多扔了回去，结果他第二天在学校里因为这个被批评了。”

薇妮弗雷德把汤在炉子上稍微热了一下，让它不再那么冰冷，放在一个盘子里把它端进了房间。

“巴基？”她轻声喊道，“你觉得我们可以让史蒂夫坐起来，喂他吃点东西吗？”

“好的。”巴基说，他还是侧躺在史蒂夫身边，边说话边盯着史蒂夫。史蒂夫的眼睛没有焦距，但薇妮弗雷德觉得他的呼吸听上去好像平稳了一些。又或者这只是她过度期望的错觉。

“史蒂夫？”巴基喊他，“史蒂威，要是我把枕头垫在你后面，你能坐起来吗？”

薇妮弗雷德很确定史蒂夫现在已经神志不清了，但令她惊讶的是，他竟然轻轻点了点头。巴基咧开嘴笑了。

她把汤放在了床头柜上，和巴基一起把枕头搭成一座小山，靠着床头板放着。然后轻轻拉起史蒂夫，让他坐起来靠在了枕头上。他的皮肤摸起来滚烫滚烫的，他甚至比小爱丽丝都要轻。

史蒂夫又开始盯着墙看了，在薇妮弗雷德把他扶起来靠在枕头上的整个过程，他的眼睛都没有移开过。

“继续讲话，巴基。”她一边调整着史蒂夫的位置一边说。

巴基坐在史蒂夫的另一边，脸色苍白，惊恐地盯着史蒂夫的胸膛看，害怕那里在史蒂夫哪次缓慢而痛苦的呼吸之间会忽然停止起伏。

“嗯，”他最后应道，“哦，还有，还记得你画的那幅画吗，史蒂夫？那副画学校的？宝莱特小姐太喜欢它了，她把它挂在了墙上。和其他所有最棒的画放在一起，史蒂夫。这真的很棒。她把班尼画的那副很丑的地图拿了下来，挪出位置放你的画，整面墙看起来都好多了。”

令薇妮弗雷德高兴的是，史蒂夫听到这里竟然微笑了一下。巴基也笑了起来，急迫地看着他妈妈。她指了指那碗汤。

“史蒂夫，你要试试吃点东西吗？”

史蒂夫轻轻摇了摇头。

“求求你？”巴基听起来有点绝望，“你得吃东西，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫只是再次摇了摇头。

“我知道也许你还不怎么饿。”他说，“但是我很饿了，要是你不吃东西的话，我也不能吃东西了，所以你得吃点，这样我才有东西吃。”

薇妮弗雷德真的很怀疑这招行不行得通，但是再次令她惊讶的是，史蒂夫慢慢抬起手，轻轻地拍了一下巴基的脑袋。

“噢。”巴基叫了一声，虽然那其实应该一点也不痛。

“他知道你在打什么主意。”薇妮弗雷德这么跟她儿子说，带着微笑。

巴基耸了耸肩：“我没在打什么主意。这汤闻起来真的很香。我中午和晚上都没吃什么东西，我真的很想尝一点。”

薇妮弗雷德很确定，如果史蒂夫现在不是连呼吸都这么吃力，他肯定会像她这样叹气的。

她舀了满满一勺汤，史蒂夫突然把他那双玻璃般的眼睛转向了她。

他深吸了一口气，喉咙里发出一种咯咯的声响，稍稍坐起来了一点。她往前凑近了一点想要喂他，但他只是轻轻推开了她的手臂。

“不。”他的声音粗粝得厉害，听起来有气无力的，但是比她想象中的要有力，“我自己可以的。”

“你确定吗？”

巴基对着他妈妈皱了皱眉头：“他可以的。”

薇妮弗雷德有点担心，但她现在愿意让史蒂夫做任何他想做的事。于是她就只是小心地把托盘端了起来，放在了盖着史蒂夫大腿的被子上。

史蒂夫的手抖得那么厉害，薇妮弗雷德确定他肯定会把汤洒出来的，但他最后还是成功地送了一小勺进了他的嘴巴。巴基骄傲地看着他。

史蒂夫就这么喝了七勺汤，才把勺子放回到碗里，向后靠在枕头上，挣扎着又深深地吸了口气。

巴基欢呼了一声：“我告诉你他可以的！”

史蒂夫对他笑了笑，闭上了眼睛。

薇妮弗雷德把汤端回了厨房，回来的时候发现史蒂夫又躺回枕头里，蜷成一团，眼睛闭着。巴基像之前一样躺在他身边，两个人面对面。他们从小的时候就开始这么躺着，她知道这对于他们就像呼吸一样自然。

巴基还在说话，他就是随便谈着天，说自己最近过得怎么样啊，说丽贝卡今天早上从桌子上摔了下来，哭了好几个小时。薇妮弗雷德转身去倒了点水给史蒂夫，如果他能喝的下去的话。

她在卧室外面停了一会儿，听着史蒂夫安静又费力地呼吸。

“如果可以的话，我真想替你呼吸，史蒂威。”她听到巴基小声这么说，她闭上了眼睛。

“我知道。”这是史蒂夫接近低语的回答。

 

莎拉一直到第二天很早的时候才回来。屋里已经变得比较通透了，新鲜的空气从窗户外面吹进来。

薇妮弗雷德正坐在卧室角落里，看到莎拉走进来，她困倦地朝她眨了眨眼睛。

她低头看着床上的史蒂夫，脸皱成一团。他睡得很香，呼吸感觉也更有力了一点。

巴基躺在他身边，也蜷成了一团。

“他喝了半碗汤。”薇妮弗雷德低声说，“在睡觉前还喝了一点水。”

莎拉在史蒂夫身边的床上坐下了，伸出一只手轻轻地放在他的额头上：“谢谢你，薇妮。”

薇妮弗雷德就这么看着他们一会儿。看着莎拉也躺在了史蒂夫的身边，抚摸着他的脸颊。

“你应该吃点东西。”薇妮弗雷德小声说。

“我会的。”

 

当她听到莎拉的哭声时，太阳已经升起来了。她本来正坐在椅子上打盹，那声音马上让她坐了起来。

有那么一瞬间，她感觉到自己的心脏甚至因为恐惧而停跳了一拍，但是她马上就听到了史蒂夫熟悉的呼呼作响的呼吸声。莎拉跪在他身边，一只手放在他的额头上。

“烧退了。”她低声说，满是疲惫的脸上终于有了笑容。

薇妮弗雷德也站了起来，把手放在了史蒂夫的额头上。没错，他的皮肤摸上去凉多了。

 

史蒂夫因病差不多落下了一个多月的课，这也就意味着巴基每天都在史蒂夫家里待的更久了。他把史蒂夫的作业带去学校，再从学校把他的作业带回来给他，每天如此，不想让史蒂夫跟不上。

他也确实没让史蒂夫落下一点儿功课。

 

 

当男孩们长到十四岁的时候，巴基遇到了他的第一个女孩。这个年纪，他已经开始发育了，长得比薇妮弗雷德都要高了，马上，他就会和乔治一样高。薇妮弗雷德知道这只是时间的问题，总有一天会有某个幸运的女孩注意到他那阳光的外表，凌乱的头发和蓝眼睛。

她叫凯瑟琳，她也很高，有着深色的头发和美丽的笑容，特别喜欢穿粉色的裙子，戴着粉色的蝴蝶结。但是她在跑步比赛中跑得比巴基还要快，棒球打得也比学校里的所有男孩都要好。

巴基在吃晚饭的时候迫不及待地把这些都告诉了薇妮弗雷德。他一边说着，脸上还挂着大大的笑容。薇妮弗雷德也对着他笑，丽贝卡拿这个开他玩笑，而乔治呢，他倾身轻轻地在巴基的肩膀上捶了一拳，笑容满面 。

“下手很早嘛，跟我一个样。”他无比骄傲地说，转过头去继续吃饭了。

巴基高兴地冲着他爸爸笑着。

薇妮弗雷德看到史蒂夫的脸上并没有笑容，也注意到了他在巴基说话的时候，用了比平常更大的力气去握手上的勺子，还有固执地盯着眼前桌面的样子。

巴基没有注意到史蒂夫的异样，薇妮弗雷德觉得很庆幸，事情保持这样就好。

过了一个月，巴基就对凯瑟琳失去了兴趣，薇妮弗雷德也装着没有注意到史蒂夫的笑容重新变得正常而轻松，就好像肩膀上的什么重担终于被卸下来了。

 

他们十五岁的时候，巴基遇到了夏洛特。他在她身上放的感情要比凯瑟琳深。几个月来，他口上说的就只有她。史蒂夫的表现得很值得称赞，他就微笑着听着巴基无休止地谈论她，描述她头发的样子，她的笑容，讲他们前一个晚上的约会多么的美妙。

 

有那么些时候，薇妮弗雷德怀疑巴基其实是故意这么做的。因为他显然有注意到史蒂夫看他的样子，他怎么可能注意不到，怎么可能看不到呢？

但他不是故意的。薇妮弗雷德知道他不是故意这么做的。

巴基对人从来就没有恶意。他从来就是这样，哪怕还是个小孩子的时候。他总是那么阳光，总是挂着笑容，很快乐的样子，对人也都很友善。他绝对不会像现在这样故意伤害别人，至少不得迫不得已绝不会这么做。

但是不管怎么样，他现在就是这么做了。史蒂夫来他们家的次数越来越少，就算来了也有些郁郁寡欢。薇妮弗雷德不怪他。巴基有着一个典型的十五岁男孩所能拥有的热情和精力，和可能的对某个人过分的注意力。连她自己都已经厌倦了她的儿子没完没了地讲夏洛特的事情了。

 

几个月后的某一天，巴基没有去学校。薇妮弗雷德叫他留在家帮忙，巴基很愉快地听从了妈妈的请求。薇妮弗雷德在几天前扭到了脚踝，已经变得越来越严重了。巴基这整一天都在帮她跑腿，还不知用了什么办法说服了杂货店老板给他了几个棒棒糖拿回来给丽贝卡和爱丽丝。

敲门声响起的时候，巴基正在帮他妈妈做饭。

“我来开！”爱丽丝叫道，薇妮弗雷德听到她跳到门前的声音，“史蒂夫！”

巴基迅速转过身，咧开嘴笑了，“史蒂夫？嘿！”

薇妮弗雷德从炉子前抬起头看到史蒂夫正站在门口。她的双手马上变得冰凉。她一开始以为是莎拉出了什么事，但是史蒂夫忧虑的眼神却直直看向巴基。

笑容从巴基的脸上消失了：“史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫盯着他，他被雨水打湿的头发贴在脸颊两侧。

“你没听说吗？“史蒂夫低声问。

“听说什么？“巴基声音尖锐地反问。

史蒂夫看向丽贝卡和爱丽丝，她们两个正挤在门口。

“女孩们，快过来帮我叠星期天要用的裙子。“薇妮弗雷德边说边把她的女儿们推出了厨房。她听到女儿们一进了卧室就开始叽叽喳喳地讲话，另一只耳朵则在注意听着厨房的动静。

然后，大门被飞速地打开，然后又砰地一声关上了，这两个声音告诉了她想知道的所有信息。

“巴基！”她听到史蒂夫在喊，“拜托，巴基！“

 

晚些时候，薇妮弗雷德终于知道到底发生什么了。对面的海伦来到她家门口，瞪着眼睛看着她，八卦几乎等不及就要跳出她的嘴巴了。

“你听说了那些女孩的事吗？”薇妮弗雷德不情愿地把她请了进来，她一进门就开始噼里啪啦地问，“巴基怎么样了？他不是喜欢她们其中一个吗？对吧？”

她从海伦那里知道那两个女孩在前一天晚上被卡车撞了，几乎是当场死亡。其中一个就是夏洛特。

那天晚上巴基很迟才回来。他大踏步地从门外走了进来，直接进了房间，谁也没看，把卧室门用力地甩上，上了锁。

丽贝卡和爱丽丝开始哼哼唧唧地哀嚎着，她们的所有东西都在里面呢，但薇妮弗雷德说服她们现在先别去打扰她们的哥哥。过了几个小时，巴基砰地开了门又出去了。

他整个晚上都没有再回来了，第二天也没回来。薇妮弗雷德让乔治出去找他，但是他几个小时之后还是一无所获地回来了。

薇妮弗雷德穿上外套，匆匆忙忙地去了莎拉家。那天晚上天很冷，巴基甚至都没带他的外套，她带上了一件他的外套，如果他在史蒂夫家可以给他。

 

莎拉来开的门，屋子里很安静。

“我听说了。”莎拉在薇妮弗雷德张口前这么说，“这真是太不幸了。那家人真是可怜。”

“是啊。”薇妮弗雷德回她，把巴基的外套抓的更紧了，“他在这儿吗？”

莎拉摇了摇头：“我刚才叫史蒂夫出去找他了。天太冷了，他可不能一个人在外面。”

薇妮弗雷德咬着下唇，她不习惯这个，她不习惯为巴基担心。他一直是安全的，强壮的，健康的。

“史蒂夫会找到他的。”莎拉安抚她，“他总是能找到他的，薇妮。”

 

确实这样，薇妮弗雷德第二天早上醒来的时候，就发现了在沙发上睡着的巴基。他的眼睛肿得厉害，但是他在这，他安然无恙地回家了。他的身上盖着一堆毛毯，很显然是史蒂夫帮他盖上去的。史蒂夫蜷在扶手椅里，身上盖着自己的旧外套。薇妮弗雷德在心里暗暗提醒自己要记得去问问海伦，看她有没有儿子们的旧外套可以给史蒂夫。

 

男孩子们十六岁的时候，史蒂夫和莎拉终于搬了家。当然，他们并没有叫他们帮忙，要不然薇妮弗雷德可以把全家人都叫去。有一天晚上巴基精疲力尽地回了家，一进门就面朝下把自己扔进了沙发，她这才知道。很显然他这一天都在帮他们搬家，所有的家具，就他们三个。薇妮弗雷德有种感觉，到最后所有的家具都是巴基解决的。

过了几天，薇妮弗雷德去拜访了他们，包里放着一条暖和的毯子。她得承认，用这个当乔迁礼物有点奇怪，但是她了解罗杰斯母子，比起装饰花瓶和精美的碗碟，他们更需要一条暖和的毯子。

她在新公寓的楼梯上走着，爬得越高，她的心就沉得越厉害。这栋公寓甚至比前一个更加破旧，当她敲上那扇门时，她甚至觉得那门差点就要倒下了。

过了一会儿，莎拉来开了门。

薇妮弗雷德拿出了那条毯子：”我听说你搬家了。“

"哦，薇妮，我不能......“莎拉马上说，薇妮弗雷德现在已经很了解她了，她就只是越过她走了进去。

房间里很冷，薇妮弗雷德很高兴自己带了条毯子来。她家里还有一条，她得想个办法把那条也送过来，而且不能让莎拉觉得她又在做慈善。

“这里不怎么样，我知道。”莎拉轻声说，“我最近实在没......没办法再轮那么多班了，之前那个地方的租金太高了......"

"当然。”薇妮弗雷德的语气很轻快，“不会，莎拉，这地方很好。那些是史蒂夫的吗？”

薇妮弗雷德在小小的客厅和厨房转悠着，看着墙上精心贴着的画。

“是的。”莎拉瘦削的脸上终于出现了一丝笑容。她突然开始咳嗽，缓了半天才能再次张口讲话，“它们很棒，不是吗？”

“棒极了。”薇妮弗雷德用力点头，“巴基有好多呢，在我们家贴的满墙都是。”

“真的吗？”莎拉又笑了，“那可真可爱。”

说完她又开始咳嗽，她连忙转过身拿起手帕捂住嘴。薇妮弗雷德在一边等着她的呼吸再次平稳下来，当然也没有错过当手帕拿下来时那上面的血红。

“莎拉。”她柔声说。

“我没事。”莎拉马上回她。

“莎拉。”她不肯放弃。

“你想喝点茶吗？”她开始在厨房忙碌起来。薇妮弗雷德只好叹了口气。

 

他们十七岁的时候，两个人都开始全职工作。史蒂夫不顾所有认识他的人的反对，几个月前就辍了学，最后在几个商店里找到了零工的工作。薇妮弗雷德觉得那些店家多半是因为同情心才给了史蒂夫这份工作。这另她感到有些忧心，但显然莎拉感到更忧心。史蒂夫的身体情况不允许他在寒冷甚至下着雪的天气，从一个商店走到另一个他要工作的商店，有时还甚至得工作一整个晚上。但是什么也不能让史蒂夫改变主意。他和莎拉需要钱去交房租，这个时候，莎拉已经没办法在商店和家之间走动了。她也没办法再在医院工作了，更别说长时间值班了。

乔治已经在码头上工作了十几年了。这份工作虽然辛苦，但赚来的薪水可以付房租和水电费，可以让他们全家都吃饱喝足。尽管薇妮弗雷德表示反对，但每个星期的那么几天，他还是开始带着巴基和他一起去了。

薇妮弗雷德不知道具体发生了什么，因为乔治不肯向她透露。他在某天忍痛皱着脸回到家，那以后，他的一条腿让他再也不能继续工作了。

然后，巴基就开始每天都去上班了。他把他的大部分钱都给了薇妮弗雷德和乔治，不肯接受他们的拒绝。薇妮弗雷德知道剩下的钱他给了史蒂夫，让他去买食物和给莎拉的药。她真不知道他到底是怎么说服他接受的。

 

莎拉知道自己日子不多了。她完全不怀疑这点，她是这么想的。她从年轻的时候就是护士了，在同一家医院工作了十几年。她知道生命将近黄昏的病人是什么样子，她知道他们的声音听起来是什么样的。

她知道自己现在看起来，听起来，就像那些病人。

她已经几个月没工作了，这实在是令人烦恼。她现在大部分时间只能卧床休养，盯着地板和窗户玻璃上的灰尘发呆。史蒂夫大部分时间都不在家，而他在家的大部分时间都在确保自己的妈妈足够舒适。每天看着他拖着疲惫的步伐做完两份工作下班回家，看他趴倒在厨房桌子上，脸埋在手心里，听着长期与他相伴，仿佛要把他的喉咙撕裂的咳嗽声，令莎拉伤透了心。

巴基也常常来看她，尽可能地来他们家。他会带一些食物过来，即使是在史蒂夫不在家的时候。薇妮弗雷德会在自己没办法来拜访的时候，叫他带一些汤和面包过来，但这远远不够。莎拉知道自己现在对她的儿子已经没有任何帮助了，她现在已经变成了他的负担，这对他不公平。生活对史蒂夫已经够艰难了，他不需要这个来“锦上添花”。

她知道自己应该去住院。她这么做很不公平，让史蒂夫看着她这样一点一点地死去。这太糟糕，太痛苦了，她可以看到史蒂夫在每次看她用力喘气时眼里的恐惧和悲伤。但是他们没有钱去住院，连零头都不够。

有天晚上她听到史蒂夫和巴基在争吵，他们都以为她已经睡着了。

“快拿上这该死的钱，史蒂夫。”

“我不需要你的钱！我就要得到汉森杂货店的那份工作了——”

“你认真的吗？现在两份你已经都快搞不定了！”

“我们需要钱——”

“那就拿上我的钱！我现在够用，史蒂夫。”

“我不需要你做慈善，巴克。我可以照顾好我自己的妈妈。”

她听到巴基在叹气：“别跟我来这一套，史蒂夫。你知道我从来没把你当成是什么该死的慈善事业。”

“但是——”

“她需要看病，史蒂夫。你可以以后再还我钱，或是怎样，如果这能让你好受点。但是我想要帮你。”

“我可以——“

“史蒂夫。“

然后是长时间的沉默。

“我以后会还你的。”

“知道了。”

 

巴基一个星期后又来了。莎拉告诉他史蒂夫在工作。

“没关系。”巴基的声音听起来很高兴。他正在把带来的汤放在炉子上加热，莎拉坐在桌子旁看着他。“我今天没上班，如果我妈知道我给你喝冷汤，她肯定不会原谅我的。”

他在跟她讲这一天过得怎么样，突然，莎拉打断了他。

“巴基？”

他的目光从炉子上抬了起来，眉头微微皱着：“怎么了？”

“你会照顾好他的，对吧？”

巴基小心地把手上的勺子放在了台子上：“莎拉......"

"我需要知道这点，”她坚定地说，双臂在面前的桌子上交叉着，眼睛看进他的眼里，“他不能......他不能一个人，巴基。”

巴基缓缓坐进了她对面的椅子上，伸出手抓住了她的一只冰凉而瘦弱的手，放进了自己的手心里：“他不会一个人的。永远不会。”

莎拉闭上了眼睛，强迫自己疲倦的肺再吸进一口空气：“谢谢你。我只是......我只是需要听到你这么说。“

当她再次睁开眼睛看向他的时候，看到了他脸上悲戚的表情，但是他的眼睛依旧明亮：”他不可能这么容易就摆脱我的。不管他乐不乐意，我都会缠着他的。“

莎拉不禁笑了出来，擦了擦眼睛。

 

莎拉·罗杰斯在那年十一月的某天晚上，在睡梦中去世了。那天晚上巴基没有回家，薇妮弗雷德就......猜到了。

她猜对了。第二天晚上，门开了，巴基走了进来，边走边不停地回头向后看。过了一会儿，史蒂夫拖着脚步也走了进来。他的脸色甚至比平常更加苍白，眼睛直勾勾地盯着眼前的地板，视线一刻也没有离开。

“炉子上有汤。”她这么说，权作打招呼，“巴基，你能去摆一下桌子吗？”

巴基感激地看了她一眼，急匆匆地进了厨房。史蒂夫就这么木木地站在暖和的客厅里，双手插在口袋里，收紧了下巴。

薇妮弗雷德没有多想，她伸出双臂抱住了他，他那熟悉的呼呼作响的呼吸声就在她耳边。

他没有回抱她，但也没有挣脱她的怀抱。

“我很抱歉。”她低语。他把双手放在了她的背上，就那么一会儿。他们听着巴基在厨房里从柜橱里拿出碗碟，开始乘汤的声音。

“你得待在这，至少今天晚上要待在这儿。”薇妮弗雷德放开了他，这么说。

史蒂夫皱着眉头，眼睛仍旧盯着地板：“你不必——”

“我想要这样。”

史蒂夫最后还是点了头，下巴收得更紧了。

 

 

三个星期之后，巴基搬了出去。他在附近找了一间房子，房租够低，他完全可以自己支付。史蒂夫和巴基商定，既然巴基坚持要付房租，那么得由他来支付他们的三餐，这才同意搬去跟他同住。

乔治对此略有微言，他觉得巴基应该开始考虑结婚的事，而不是去和童年伙伴住在一起。薇妮弗雷德忽略了她丈夫的嘟囔，花了两天时间把他们的公寓打扫干净了，才准他们两个搬进去。她很庆幸他们就住在几个街区之外。她听到了很多传言，也看到了报纸上的很多新闻，她知道即将会发生什么。

 

海伦家的三个男孩在第一天就都去报了名。巴基并没有这么做，薇妮弗雷德不需要去问他原因。

这只是时间问题，所以在巴基告诉她他也要去的时候，她一点儿也不惊讶。

他在离开的前一天回来看她。丽贝卡和爱丽丝一直在大惊小怪，说他穿着军装多么帅气。乔治什么也没说，只是拍了拍他的肩膀。他们就这么互相看着对方了一会儿，然后乔治将视线移向了地面，穿上外套，出门去了酒吧。薇妮弗雷德在接下来的三天都没再看到他。

“你最好准备好汤，等我回来的时候给我喝。”巴基这么说，微笑着看着他的妈妈。薇妮弗雷德抬头看着她的儿子，她的手在颤抖。

“那是当然。”她拉了拉他的军装，“但是你得先平安无恙地回来，完完整整的。”

“我当然会。”他这么说，但是薇妮弗雷德太了解她的儿子了，她看到了他眼中的恐惧。“但是妈，我走了之后你得看着史蒂夫。他一个人在公寓里，你知道他不可能同时付得起房租，又有钱买食物，他吃药的时候也不好好吃，睡眠也不够，还有——”

“巴基。”她打断了他，轻轻抚着他的头发，掩盖住自己颤抖得厉害的手，“史蒂夫会没事的。我保证。你不用担心他，听到了吗？他会好好的。你才是那个会让我们都担心的人。”

“才不。”他不在乎地说，“我会没事的，妈，我一直都好好的。”

“你保证？”她不敢看她儿子的眼睛。

“我保证，我会在你还没察觉之前就回来的，你就等着吧。”

“好的。”薇妮弗雷德抱住了巴基，尽可能紧地抱住了他，呼吸着他的头发和军装的味道。她可以感受到手心下巴基的心跳，有力的，有节奏的心跳，一如既往。

他回抱了她，双臂用力地在她的肩上收紧。他现在已经比她高出许多了。这很好。他得有一副健壮的身体，为了他接下来会面对的事物。他需要健健康康的。

“我爱你。”她低声说，闭上眼睛，想尽可能地沉浸在这样的时光里。她需要这个。她会需要这个的，会需要将儿子紧紧搂在怀里的记忆。

“我爱你，妈。”他也低声说，最后还是放开了她，“我得去见史蒂夫了，但是我会尽量在走之前再来看你的。”

“好的。”她说，开始感到喉咙有些刺痛。

他们没有说再见。薇妮弗雷德做不到。她看着他走过走廊。他扭过头，越过肩膀看向她，冲她微笑，她朝他挥了挥手。他转过了拐角，他的脸庞是那么明亮，他的眼睛是那么得蓝。总是那么蓝。

薇妮弗雷德走回屋子，关上了门。她的双腿终于支撑不住自己的重量，坐倒在地上，她双手按住胸口，喘着气想要吸进更多的空气。

她把手臂盖在脸上，好堵住自己绝望的哭泣。她感觉自己的身体已经四分五裂了，心脏就要跳出胸膛了。这比生产要糟，比任何事都要糟。每次呼吸都让她的肺火烧一样地痛，那种疼痛贯穿了她的整个四肢身躯。

然后，丽贝卡就跪在了她面前。

“他会没事的，他会没事的。”她这么说着，“他很强壮，他会回来的。”

“他从来不会说话不算数的。”爱丽丝也说。

薇妮弗雷德冲着她们两个摇着头，伸出手去把两个女儿都拉进自己的怀里，跪在在他们老旧的地板上。他不会回来了。她不知道自己怎么知道的，但她就是知道。她知道，一点儿也不怀疑，刚的那个拥抱，就是她和儿子之间的最后一次了。他是她的第一个孩子，第一个从她身体里孕育出来的宝贝。她看着他迈出自己的第一步，她在人来人往的街上追赶着他回家，听着他的笑声回荡在大楼里。她看着他赢了第一场棒球比赛，读他写出来的第一个故事。她的名字是他会说的第一个单词，有那么那么多的日日夜夜，他的笑容是唯一能让她的脸上也挂上笑容的东西。

这个屋子现在已经安静得令人心痛了。这里不再像一个家了。巴基搬出去住也才没几个月，但是感觉就是不同了。这里的光亮熄灭了。她的光亮熄灭了，她知道的。

她挣扎着让自己在第二天早上振作起来。在屋子里面进进出出地忙碌着，打扫房间，做饭，忙一些不是很必要的杂务。她缝缝补补，把两个女儿尽可能紧地拥抱在怀里。

谢天谢地，她还有她们。谢天谢地，她不像海伦一样有三个儿子。一个对她来说就已经够艰难了。

好吧，两个。

 

史蒂夫在几天后来看她了。薇妮弗雷德发现他站在门口，就邀请他进来，但他就只是在客厅里站着。

“我，额......"他吞吞吐吐地说，”我要走了。他们今天早上通过了我的申请。“

“哦。”薇妮弗雷德轻声道。她没有问为什么，也没有问是怎么通过的。这些都无所谓了。

“是的。”史蒂夫说，“所以我想着要来看看你，就待一会儿。来跟你说再见，我想。”

“谢谢你。”她轻声说，拥抱了他，尽可能紧地把他拥在怀里。为她，也为莎拉。“在外面不要做什么傻事，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。如果你让自己受伤了，你知道你妈妈会说什么的。”

史蒂夫靠在她的肩膀上笑了。

 

他走了，薇妮弗雷德看着他走过走廊。

史蒂夫已经走出了公寓楼，薇妮弗雷德才追了上去。她最后在街上赶上了他。

“史蒂夫！”他转过头去惊讶地看着她，“史蒂夫。”

“怎么了？”他停了下来等着她。

“你要让他平平安安，知道吗？”她的呼吸马上又要卡在喉咙里了。

史蒂夫皱起了眉头：“我要去的是其他地方——”

“不。”她打断了他，“这不重要。你会找到他，我知道你会的。你们两个总是能找到对方。但是你得向我保证，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。你会照顾好他？”

“当然。”史蒂夫说，“你知道我会的。”

“好的。”她强迫自己吸进一口气，“他需要你，史蒂夫。就像你需要他一样。所以你要去找到他，然后和他在一起，好吗？”

“好的。”史蒂夫的双手插在口袋里。他瘦弱的身躯看上去更加纤细了。但是他的眼睛里还是闪着那团火。就是这团火，在经历过那么多病痛和那么多寒冬，让他依旧呼吸着。薇妮弗雷德永远无法理解它，她也永远不会试着去理解它。她只要知道它可以让史蒂夫活着，可以让他的儿子平安，这就够了。

“谢谢你。”她又说了一遍。史蒂夫突然上前一步再次抱住了她，这一次更迅速。没一会儿，他就消失在人群里了，消失在一片熙熙攘攘的深色衣服和匆忙的脚步里了。

 

 

他们在接下去的几个月里收到过几封信，但都很简短，但这也聊胜于无。丽贝卡和爱丽丝把它们贴在了客厅的墙上。乔治没有去仔细读，就只是盯着它们看，然后就移开视线。薇妮弗雷德不怪他。

他们四个在吃饭的时候听到了那声音。丽贝卡正在说着她前些时候在商店橱窗里看到的裙子，她的话被突如其来的尖叫声打断了。

薇妮弗雷德知道发生了什么。乔治甚至没有从他眼前的那碗汤上抬起头来，薇妮弗雷德知道发生了什么。这种声音只能是一个母亲发出来的。这声音中包含的痛苦，只有一个母亲才懂。

她站起身，打开了门。海伦跪在走廊上，把一封电报死死按在胸口，垂着脸。

薇妮弗雷德跪在她身边，轻柔地将海伦抱进怀里。她的双手死死地攥着薇妮弗雷德的裙子，她的嘶声尖叫让大楼里的其他住户都跑出来看。

过了三个小时，海伦才终于能站起身来。薇妮弗雷德扶着她进了房间，帮她烧好了茶。这将会是一个漫长的夜晚。

 

一个月后，敲门声在他们的家门上响起。他们四个正在客厅里。丽贝卡和爱丽丝在看裙子的样式，乔治正坐在扶手椅上读着报纸，薇妮弗雷德在织着东西，但她的心思并不在这上面。

他们都抬起头朝那敲门声响起的方向看去。薇妮弗雷德把手里的织物放在大腿上，闭上了眼睛。

她知道。

 

丽贝卡站起来去开的门。薇妮弗雷德睁开眼睛看到两个男人站在门口递给了她一封信，然后转身离去。

丽贝卡关上了门，就只是盯着手里的那封信。

爱丽丝冲进卧室，砰的一声关上了门，薇妮弗雷德可以听到她开始放声大哭。

乔治并没有从椅子上站起来，但是他拿着报纸的手开始发白。

薇妮弗雷德站了起来，向丽贝卡走去，小心翼翼地从她手里拿过那封信，快速打开了它。

等待没有意义。她知道那上面说的是什么。

非常正式。用打印机打出来的信，签着某个人的签名。一堆冠冕堂皇的措辞，然后是“詹姆斯·巴恩斯，阵亡。”

在这一片正式的，墨印的文字下面，还有别的东西，熟悉的字迹。

“我很抱歉”，它这么写道，下面没有署名，但薇妮弗雷德认得出史蒂夫的笔迹。

丽贝卡在她身边跪倒在地上，薇妮弗雷德也很快跪倒在她身旁，把女儿揽进怀里，让她在她的裙子上大哭。

 

他们把史蒂夫的信也寄给了她。当敲门声再次响起的时候，爱丽丝把家里所有的碗碟和杯子都砸了，丽贝卡在床上躺了三天，乔治出了门，一个星期没有回来。

但至少他们还收到了信。海伦就只收到电报，三封电报。

 

至少他们还在一起，爱丽丝在她怀里哭着睡着的时候薇妮弗雷德这么想着。他们还在一起，这真好。就是没办法把他们两个分开。

 

薇妮弗雷德·玛丽·巴恩斯在八年后去世了，她的女儿们陪在她身边，小小的孙子们依偎在她床上。这已经足够了。她很想念她的儿子。她的女儿们都成家了，有了自己的孩子。她的丈夫几年前就不在了，薇妮弗雷德感到疲倦了。

她还有一个儿子要去接他回家呢。

 

几十年后，史蒂夫·罗杰斯会在上飞机前在她的墓前留下一束花。再之后四个月，他会在俄罗斯的一家酒吧里角落的桌子旁看到一张熟悉的脸。

再过两年，巴基·巴恩斯会在薇妮弗雷德和莎拉的墓前各放下一束花，史蒂夫·罗杰斯会陪在他身边。

这两个人确实都说话算数。

 

 

END


End file.
